toystorymerchandisefandomcom-20200214-history
Sheriff Woody (Disney Store)
Around the early 2000's, Thinkway Toys gave Disney Store the rights to the original 1995 releases so they can be released as in-store exclusives. Since then, the Sheriff Woody 'doll has gone an alternate route compared to Thinkway. There are several versions of this doll; the older versions having the same phrases as the 1995 Thinkway Woody, while the newer version having over 30 phrases. Evolution and Variants The departure from the Thinkway version started with the ''Toy Story and Beyond toy line. Although the line is commonly associated with the Hasbro version of Woody, Disney Store had its own Woody doll under the same tagline. The doll features the same body as the 1995 variant but features Jim Hanks' voice (from the Disney Parks version, but altered to be slightly deeper) and a badge not made from digital data. Sayings, however, remained the same. In 2010, to coincide with the release of Toy Story 3, the Disney Store did major changes to Woody both physically and functionally. Woody now has a resculpted face, using the same sculpt as the modern Thinkway variants, and has a slimmer body. The cloth is more vivid, but are made from cheaper materials. His jeans now have texture to them and the badge has been resculpted to resemble the one seen in film more. As this version of the doll was first released, it came with a Lotso doll and phrases related to the film. Jim Hanks also voices this doll, being the first Disney Store Woody doll to feature him. "ANDY" is now written on his boot. Despite sharing the same sculpt with the newer Thinkway versions, this Woody doll is painted differently, with eyes that feature a painted glare in them, striped eyebrows, and dark lips. Eyes in this version are also to the side rather than the front. Somewhere in between this version and the 2014 version, the voice box was replaced with the Disney Parks version; the sayings reverted back to Thinkway's original five, but with Jim Hanks voicing the doll. In 2014, the doll's phrases were changed to not tie in with Toy Story 3, and instead tie in with Woody's Roundup. Jim Hanks returns to voice this doll. In 2016, more phrases were added to the 2014 version's voice box, and now features all the pull string sayings heard in the films. The packaging of this toy also changed around 2018 to feature a Woody's Roundup box, much like the Toy Story Signature Collection version. In 2019, to tie in with Toy Story 4, an "interactive" variant of the doll was made. Intended to work much like Thinkway Toys' Interactive Buddies, this doll "speaks" to other Toy Story toys of the same Interactive series. His pull string sayings now tie in with Toy Story 4, and features a repainted and remodeled face resembling less of Thinkway's line; his eyes are now facing front, but are slightly bigger than before, his eyebrows are no longer striped, and his lips are no longer dark. For the first time, "Bonnie" is written on his boot instead of "ANDY". Phrases 2019 Version * Trash? You're not going in the trash!' * Operation pull-toy! * Hang on, little guy! * Have you seen Bo's sheep? There should be 3. * What are you doing out here? * Oh no! We can't stay! * Okay, I gotta get back... How do I get back? * Gotcha! * Everyone, this is Forky! * Okay, that's enough! * What? No! You can't go! * FORKY! * I gotta get Forky! 2017 Version (new phrases in bold) in-movie phrases are labeled with * * Hellooo! I'm Sheriff Woody, but you can just call me Woody. * I'm part of the Roundup Gang, with Jessie, Bullseye, and Stinky Pete. * We keep the Wild West safe from bandits and varmints of all shapes and sizes. * You got a friend in me, pal! * Hey, you wanna go to a roundup? It'll be fun! * Well pull my string! * Ha ha ho! * Howdy, partner! * Hey howdy hey! * Hello? * Yee-haw! * C'mon, let's saddle up for adventure! * Giddy-up, partner! We gotta get this wagon train a-movin'!* * -laughing- Woah, wait, wait, I'm ticklish, okay? * '''-singing- Oh give me a home, where the buffalo roam, and the deer and the antelope play.. * Yes sir, this here's the finest little town in the West. * Rustlers on the range? Let's ride! * Never fear, Sheriff Woody's here! * Time to ride off into the sunset, partner! * How about the two of us mosey through town and see if we can spot any trouble? * You gotta keep your eyes peeled for bandits! * Reach for the sky!* * You're my favorite deputy!* * Somebody's poisoned the waterhole!* * This town ain't big enough for the two of us.* * Gotcha! * Ha ha ha! * Hey howdy hey, giddy up! * Ride like the wind, Bullseye! * I'd like to join your posse boys, but first I'm gonna sing a little song.* * There's a snake in my boot!* 2014 Version * Hello? * Yee-haw! * Let's saddle up for adventure! * You're my favorite deputy! * Giddy-up, partner! We gotta get this wagon train a-movin'! * -laughing- Woah, wait wait I'm ticklish, okay? * Hellooo! I'm Sheriff Woody, but you can just call me Woody. * I'm part of the Roundup Gang, with Jessie, Bullseye, and Stinky Pete. * We keep the Wild West safe from bandits and varmints of all shapes and sizes. * You got a friend in me, pal! * There's a snake in my boot! * Hey, you wanna go to a roundup? It'll be fun! * This town ain't big enough for the two of us. * Well pull my string! * Ha ha ho! * Howdy, partner! * Yee-haw! Ride like the wind, Bullseye! * Hey howdy hey! * Reach for the sky! Woody and Lotso Gift Pack Version * Howdy partner. My name is Sheriff Woody, but you can just call me Woody. * Ha ha! Boy am I glad to see you. * You're my favorite deputy! * -laughing- Hey, that tickles! -laughing- * Hey, you smell like strawberries! * I got a feeling, Sunnyside just ain't gonna be big enough for the two of us. * Reach for the sky! * Being Sheriff is a pretty big responsibility. But hey, somebody's gotta do it. * You got a date with justice! * Ride like the wind, Bullseye! * Yee-haw, cowboy! * There's a snake in my boot! * Somebody's poisoned the waterhole! Toy Story and Beyond version * Howdy pardner! * My name's Woody! * You're my favorite deputy! * Yee-haw, Cowboy! * There's a snake in my boot! Inaccuracies * As the Disney Store Woody only received three face sculpts throughout its history, none have matched the closed mouth smile the doll has in the film. * Originally being the 1995 Thinkway release, the doll's body was too wide and rectangular, and the limbs were too thick to be floppy. After the 2010 redesign, the doll's body was slimmed down, but is still too rectangular, and the limbs, though thinner, features knees, arms, and elbows that are still too thick. * Throughout all versions, none have stitching in their hats. * Though the 2010 redesign onward features colors and materials more similar to the Collection version, the plaid pattern on Woody's shirt still remains too thick, and his jeans are made of a synthetic material. His buttons are now painted with regular grey paint instead of white and silver. * His badge in earlier editions are not made from Digital Data. No editions have a flat, metallic badge as seen in the movies, and none are as large. * The spurs are too thick * The spurs and belt buckle, since the initial release, have remained the same golden color as his badge. * The belt buckle does not nearly have as much detail as the film, with the 2010 redesign featuring the least amount of detail. * The 2010 to 2017 editions featured dark lips, there are actually strips in the eyebrows if you have looked closely to Woody. * The vest comes off easily, as the doll in-film has it sewn completely onto the body. * Phrases are now activated once the string is pulled rather than letting go of the string. * Phrases are in an order as the pull string phrases in film and in the modern Thinkway versions are at random. Trivia * The 2017 build of this Woody doll is the first Woody doll to include all the pull-string sayings said in the films. ** The 2017 build of Woody also has the phrases from, "Reach for the sky!" to "Somebody's poisoned the waterhole!" in the same order said from the beginning of the first Toy Story film. * Both the 2017 and Interactive versions are available to buy from the Disney Store's website. This may mean the newer version is not meant to replace the 2017 version. * The 2014 build borrows several quotes from the newer Thinkway dolls, most being the same exact sound clips. ** Though "There's a snake in my boot!" is present in both dolls, the Disney Store version uses a new sound clip with an enunciation closer to the films. * The new phrases in the 2017 version of Woody slightly differ in sound quality. It is unknown if this change in sound was intentional or not. Category:Disney Store Exclusives Category:Woody